Coming back Cherik
by Kendall123
Summary: Charles is in his office and suddenly Erik comes for a visit. Let's see what happens. Sorry, english is NOT my first language so there might me some grammar mistakes!


Charles was working in his office checking the resent exams of his students. There was way too many things to do.. He was tired but somehow he kept his work-mood on. Suddenly he had to stop. He heard someone knocking at the door.

" Yes?"

The door opened. It was Hank.

" Excuse me Professor.. I... Um...There's someone who wants to see you."

" Let in." said Professor calmly and put his head down continuing his work. It was normal to him meet his students, or at least he thought he was going to meet a student.

The door closed and there was silence. Charles raised his head again and then he saw someone who wasn't the first one to wait. It was Erik, the one and only.

" Erik.."

" Charles... " said Erik. He had calm look in his eye. In Charles eyes Erik looked gorgeous, as always. But was Charles happy to see Magneto? No hell! That bastard had abandoned him many times before and now he's coming back again. Of course Charles was angry! No! Wait! He wasn't sure! He was angry but happy to see his loved one who never stay but always come back. Charles wasn't sure how he should be reacting. He wasn't prepared. He wasn't waiting Erik anymore. He thought he had buried his feelings but he was very wrong. When Xavier saw those horny but kind eyes, he was already under the spell.

Erik took steps towards him. Charles tried to stay as neutral as possible even though he felt the sorrow and remorse that Erik was holding. But why? Did Charles meant something for that mutant?

" I missed you.. I'm sorry.."

" You never say 'Sorry'." Charles snort and looked away. His heart was broken but he still loved that man. He was obsessed with Erik and nothing, NOTHING, cannot change that cruel fact. Charles was in love with a criminal.

Erik came behind his back and set his hands on Charles shoulders.

" I'm here now to stay.. Forever." Erik whispered and gave a small kiss on Professor's head while hugging him. " Forgive me."

Charles rolled his eyes. 'What a liar.' he thought first but then he realised that Erik was serious.

" Maybe I have to. Again." Charles sighed and turned his wheelchair towards Erik. "But I'm not a second option. Do not exploit me."

" You _are_ my first choice, Charles. And last one too." Erik said with low voice and came closer again. He got down to Charles level and look him straight to the eyes. Then he gave him kiss first on the lips, then on the cheek, neck and finally bit gently his ear. Xavier felt something growing slowly in his pants.

" Something tells me that it's getting... Hot.. Here..." Charles groaned. He was man was irresistible! All that anger was gone.

" Look into my mind, Charles. I want you to see." Said Erik and Charles did what he wanted. He saw all those memories of their passionate sex. He knew what Erik was looking for - a very serious hardcore sex.

" You still have dirty mind, don't you, Erik?" Professor said playfully.

" I do. And I guess you have too. I'm Erik Lehnsherr and I came to fuck."

Charles had slanted smile on his face for a moment but suddenly he was upset. His heart was banging and his hands were getting sweaty. He wanted so badly to jump off his chair and throw that man on a table and fuck him very hard but his legs won't let him.. Charles was a prison of his chair.

" ..No.. I- I can't. It's impossible." Charles said and looked away again. He felt ridiculous. Why the hell Erik would want him as crippled? He wasn't even able to stand.

Erik turned Xavier's head towards him.

" No it's not.. I'll show you." He whispered and started to open Charles's belt. " I bet you like it."

Charles said nothing. He just stared.

" Let me take the control.. For once. Let's do it in my way." Erik continued and took his shirt off and now Charles was able to see his perfect body. The belt was finally open and Erik pulled Professor's pants down.

" Look at that boner!" Said Eric. " Did you just say...It's impossible?"

Charles was shaking his head.

" Do what ever you want. I'm all yours."

Erik rolled his fingers over his boner teasingly.

" Was that a command or request?" he asked.

" It's a very serious commandment." Said Charles or actually he was begging. He wanted Eric to took his cock and make some magic with that.

Slowly Erik put that dick in his mouth and started the world's best blow job ever. Xavier had forget how good it felt.

" You are the best, Erik." gasped Charles.

Erik gave him a view and continued his doings. First liking, sucking and wanking. Repeat. Again and again.

" Get your dick inside me right now..!"

Magneto had to say nothing. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He enjoyed Charles pleasure - we don't have to mention that his boner was getting big too - and he was waiting the right time to satisfy his fantasy. Erik carried Charles to his work desk so the fun things may begin. He swiped all those papers on the floor and put Charles on it.

" I want you so badly, you know?" Erik said while opening his belt.

" Wait...! There are kids behind the door.. They can get us caught in any minute!" Charles was in a little panic. Erik just smiled in very pervert way. What a teacher Charles was! He was a rolemodel for all those young mutants but no-one knows what happens behind that one single door there was going to happen some gay thingies. Erik could clearly imagine Charles touching himself and that made him even more horny.

" No they won't." Erik said. Then he gave a meaningful look to the lock and suddenly the door was locked. Charles watched him mouth opened. He had forget he was not only going to play with Erik - he was going to play with Magneto too.

For a second they looked each other and finally Erik took his cock out of his pants. Xavier looked that with big eyes. Then he looked up to Erik.

" I actually enjoy... Being your slave." He said.

" You are not a slave, Charles." Said Erik gently. " You are the love of my life."

Charles gasped and gave horny kiss to that man. He was speechless -again!

" Where did you learn how to love instead of.. fuck?"

" You'll see."

Then the cock was in.

While Erik was hitting hard, Charles tried to keep as quiet as possible. But pleasure was too good to be completely silent. Erik hold Charles's hip very tight and let all that adrenaline flow. He had waited this moment so long.

" I love you. Did you know that?" Erik said. " Arch your back."

" I fucking love you, Erik!" Xavier gasped. Being quiet wasn't easy. It was more like silent moan and that's what Erik loved. Lehnsherr grabbed Charles hair and pulled it back. Then he was getting faster...And faster.

" I'm coming, Charles." It was Erik's turn to gasp. He was almost on the goal.

" Oh God... Give it to me.."

Quiet voices became noisier and noisier until Erik shout. He pulled his dick out of Xavier and wanked all the cums over his back. They both panted for a moment and finally Erik turned Charles to his back. They looked one another deeply.

" I love you. I will never leave you again." said Erik. And this time he really meant it.


End file.
